Nicol Bolas
Nicol Bolas is a powerful Elder Dragon with nigh-divine Planeswalker powers. Story Dwindling Powers Nicol Bolas was once a being of Akashic proportions, but en event called the Mending severely weakened his abilities. Feeling his own mind starting to dwindle away, Bolas sought to scheme in order to reclaim his full power. As a first step, he took a young dragon student, Drakhys, as one of his pawns. Bolas then used Drakhys - as well as other enemies such as Janeth Wulffen - to inwittingly help him capture the power of Emeria. Bolas knew that his plane, The Gathering, was isolated from the rest of the Multiverse. He needed something to break this barrier. He first used Emeria's Scions to weaken it. Then, one day, Sora Dawne fell through a hole in the barrier, allowing Bolas to capture and threaten to torture him. This caused Hina Harumageddon to crash through the barrier in order to save her son, seemingly defeating Bolas in a single strike. New Ambitions However, it was later revealed that this event, called the Breakthrough, shattered the boundary Bolas sought to break, allowing him to regain his full power. Bolas sought to conquer the Cheshire Isle, source of unlimited power, but he was stopped by Sarah Duncan. Bolas accepted this temporary defeat, but soon started to rebuild a network of agents and pawns. When Angra Mainyu captured everyone within the Venatio, Bolas offered to help Sarah and Lily Evershire with his great knowledge on how to alter a Plane's structure - in exchange for power within the Cheshire - but suspicious of the Dragon, they refused. Bolas, quite amused with their choice, attempted to seize the Venatio for himself but the fortuitous actions of Pyrrha Nikos allowed Sarah to triumph a few hours before him. Vengeance Two-Fold Bolas kept sowing chaos within the Cheshire Isle, enlisting the help of Nemo Harumageddon and Revan Tuule by offering them Eternals to upset the balance within the Cheshire. He was then visited by Paradox Shella, a woman calling herself Sarah Duncan from another dimension, who sought to help him. A rivality played out between the two, culminating in Shella taking over a whole world to show Bolas her worth. This eventually had its effect, as shown with Onesiphore, their Future Child. Bolas was eventually called from the Cheshire Isle in an irregular servant to play the part of a Divine Servant in a mysterious war. Although it seemed Bolas would soon fall, recklessly taunting the entire cast of the war, he ended up playing a central part in the war, eventually helping with defeating XENOS and being granted his wish to attain the Akasha. More threatening than ever, Bolas returned to his new comfortable home. Appearance Bolas is a titanic Elder Dragon, with bronze scales and intricate horns. He possesses several shapes, including a human form, akin to a pharaoh's, still in bronze-and-copper colors. His eyes are a glowing green in all his shapes. Personality Bolas is ancient, cruel, manipulative, intelligent and ruthless. A master tactician with a short temper and limitless ambitions, fearing the decline of his power and authority, he seeks to reassert it with plans of domination and power. Although such desires may seem simplistic and almost cliche in nature, to Bolas, power represents everything he defines himself with, and losing it is his greatest fear. Narcissistic and somewhat presumptuous, Bolas is not without redeeming qualities - he is a man of his word, although he will freely twist it to his advantage. Furthermore, he respects those who have the same qualities as him - as long as those people respect him in return. His rivalry with Sarah is more of a constant battle of wits and egos than a full blown war. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Although they were never demonstrated, it is quite obvious that an Akashic Elder Dragon is quite dangerous physically. * Keen Intellect: Bolas's mind makes him as terrifyingly threatening as the rest of his abilities. * Planeswalker Powers: As a Planeswalker, Bolas can use all colors of mana although he prefers Blue, Black and Red mana. He knows several thousands of spells and can perform them extremely quickly. * Akashic Existence: Bolas's powers are great enough that he can rewrite reality itself without too much problems. ** Power Word Use: Bolas has learned how to use Power Words, the highest expression of Akashic mastery. * Divine Servant Usurper: Although not a Divine Servant, Bolas was quickly able to convince the system that he was one due to his immense powers. Storylines * Magic: The Reckoning shows Bolas as a main antagonist. * Venatio : True Evil also demonstrates Bolas's ambition and manipulative nature. * Queen of Games : Deep Space Duel briefly features him as a bonus opponent, ironically expert at the Magic: The Gathering trading card game, playing a signature blue-black-red deck. * Magus Wars : Honesty features him. Trivia * Nicol Bolas is one of the few characters to be directly taken from another Intellectual Property, Hasbro's Magic: The Gathering (for which the wiki's author claims no right). Category:Character Category:Dragon Category:Akasha Category:Planeswalker Category:The Gathering Category:Interra Category:Venatio Category:Divine Servant